


Мисс Снейп, которая...

by MinamiM



Series: Снарри фемслеш [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Muggle Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: — Свободы от угнетения, но не любви. А… — Гарри смотрит ей прямо в глаза. — Снейп, ты считаешь, что любовь отнимает у тебя свободу? Чувствуешь себя угнетённой?





	Мисс Снейп, которая...

**Author's Note:**

> с уважением к Мириам Маргулис, сыгравшей Помону Спраут  
> shenanigans, спасибо за заявку в прошлом году:)  
> Заклинания Сивилла взяла из книги Элен Дуган "Волшебство в вашем саду"  
> Если кто боится читать из-за ГП/Ханна, этого пейринга в фике совсем чуть-чуть:)

Она видит: глянцевый пластик стола, плакат «Ваше время сиять», овалы зеркал; в одном — своё отражение.  
  
Та же женщина. После стольких лет.  
  
Следует это исправить.  
  
— Быстрей, пожалуйста. Я тороплюсь, — она сердится. Промедление злит. Как и лепет:  
  
— Вам не жаль? Сейчас все, напротив, хотят…  
  
Оспаривать её выбор? Что этот пижон о себе возомнил? Она зашла в его забегаловку, только потому, что вывеска не покрашена в розовый!  
  
Молчание. Испуганный взгляд против гневного.  
  
Вздохнув, она приказывает:  
  
— Режьте.  
  
И закрывает глаза, увидев, как в воздухе мелькнула серебристым сталь.  
  
***  
  
Снейп ожидала разного: нелепого столкновения, оскорблений, неловкости. Отправляясь к Поттер, она, кажется, просчитала, предугадала всё.  
  
Одного не учла...  
  
— Секретарь Гарриет Поттер? Простите, мэм. Никогда о такой не слышал.  
  
...адрес оказался неверным.  
  
Но как же? Гравий под её ногами превращается в зыбучий песок. Вот начальная школа в деревне Хогсмид. Вот играющие на перемене дети. Спешащие учителя. Привратник. Есть всё, кроме…  
  
Новую жизнь ей придётся начать, не зная, что с Гарри.  
  
***  
  
«Мне повезло», — убеждает себя Снейп, когда приносит чай Горацию.  
  
— Дорогая, — колышется над столом объёмный живот, — попробуйте эти засахаренные ананасы. Блаженство!  
  
Если ей предлагают остатки дорогостоящих сладостей, значит, их запасы скоро пополнятся. Будет встреча, о которой она, как ассистентка, не оповещена. Вопросы задавать не следует, и можно уйти пораньше.  
  
— Вам звонили от Берка. Издание у него.  
  
— Чудесно! Езжайте, заберите. На сегодня всё. Ах! С наступающим Рождеством вас.  
  
«Мне повезло, — повторяет Снейп, покидая душную комнату, — у многих женщин судьба складывается гораздо хуже».  
  
Она вернулась в Лондон в сентябре и сразу столкнулась в книжном со Слагхорном.  
  
К счастью, он помнил её не только как прислужницу Тома. «Давайте не будем о прошлом. Вы, вроде бы, разбираетесь в букинистике и счетах, а мне как раз нужна помощница».  
  
Так у неё появилась отдельная комната в приличном доме, хорошая еда, редкие книги в любом количестве. Начальник, который любит роскошь, и, к счастью… — нет, старыми они себя не считают никогда — слишком ленив для домогательств.  
  
Ей повезло: не нужно стоять за прилавком и улыбаться, горбиться за печатной машинкой. Есть, правда, у её работы обратная сторона — требуется отсутствие щепетильности.  
  
Книги лишь часть интересов Слагхорна. Торговля милыми безделушками (антиквариатом) позволяет ему шиковать в меру, покупать дорогое вино и костюмы из бархата. Продать подороже, подешевле купить. Первым занимается Гораций, а второе  — забирать за гроши у совсем отчаявшихся — работа Снейп.  
  
Засахаренные же ананасы дарят бывшему дону Оксфорда благодарные выпускники.  
  
Конечно, ей повезло. Она свободна. Может сходить в театр или кино. А дурное настроение? Так это вина Рождества, праздника для идиотов.  
  
Повсюду зелёный и красный, серебряный и золотой. Толчея. Все спешат за подарками. Нарядные витрины призывно манят. Впрочем, не только витрины. Закусочные и пабы тоже хотят получить долю рождественской выручки.  
  
— Мэм, заходите к нам! У нас превосходный горячий сидр и вкуснейшие пирожки с разными начинками!  
  
Из открытой двери паба «Дырявый котёл» ей машет девушка. Светлые локоны, яркие голубые глаза, нелепый красно-белый наряд. Что ж… Снейп чувствует, что немного замёрзла. Так почему бы и не зайти?  
  
Тепло и аппетитные запахи действуют одуряющее. Пожалуй, она пропустит стаканчика два. Тем более, тут не шумно.  
  
— Вон там столик, в правом углу. Присаживайтесь. Сейчас к вам подойдёт…  
  
«Официантка?..»  
  
Снейп словно замораживают изнутри. Несколько секунд она стоит в оцепенении, разглядывает. Нет сомнений — это Поттер. Рядом. В нескольких шагах. Джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, передник. Кокетничает с посетителями — двумя стариками.  
  
«Официантка. Гарри, но как же так? Почему?»  
  
Чего в ней сейчас больше: злости или облегчения? И того, и другого поровну, но управляет ей страх.  
  
Она разворачивается, выскакивает на холод, бежит. Останавливается лишь, когда понимает, что от паба её отделяют несколько кварталов.  
  
«Надо вернуться». Она не трусиха. Глупо прятаться. Но проходит несколько часов прежде, чем она решает вернуться к пабу.  
  
Который уже закрыт.  
  
«Но ставни не опущены». Снейп смотрит, как в окне отражаются гирлянды и уличные фонари. Разумнее поймать кэб и ехать домой. Только она не может сдвинуться с места. Всё вглядывается в темноту.  
  
Наверное, у Поттер что-то не сложилось в школе. Или она не захотела жить в глуши. Теперь Снейп хотя бы знает «где». Можно прийти завтра и поговорить.  
  
За стеклом прорисовываются новые огни: над стойкой загораются лампы. Свет их тускл, но его достаточно…  
  
Чтобы увидеть.  
  
Как Поттер расстёгивает нелепый красно-белый наряд своей подружки, целует ей шею, скользит губами всё ниже.  
  
«Как неосмотрительно». Снейп качает головой, отступает. У Поттер всё хорошо. Для них время течёт по-разному: у неё год или два — это неделя, а у двадцатилетней месяц — это бесконечность. Поэтому больше не о чем… Она ведь этого и хотела — просто посмотреть со стороны.  
  
Внезапно свет фар бьёт прямо в окно, её прошибает изнутри дрожью. Она видит — глаза в глаза; а, может, ей просто кажется — испуганный взгляд Гарри.  
  
«Быстрей!» — она отворачивается. Вытягивает руку, подзывая кэб. Но поздно. За спиной хлопает дверь. Словесные выстрелы звучат одновременно:  
  
— Твои волосы.  
  
— Официантка.  
  
Побеждает Снейп. Гарри начинает объясняться:  
  
— Что? Нет. Я просто… помогаю Ханне. На Рождество бар переполнен, — голос Поттер звучит всё злей. Снейп мысленно кивает: «Да, да. Посторонние не должны ни упрекать, ни оправдываться».  
  
Повернуться к Гарри выше её сил. Она мнёт перчатки. Строго выговаривает темноте квартала:  
  
— Поттер, будьте осторожней. Закрывайте окна. Вас видно с улицы.  
  
— Я за этим и вышла. Как ты меня нашла?  
  
Начинается мелкий дождь. Снейп нервно дёргает рукой. «Где этот проклятый кэб?!»  
  
— Это случайность. Я тебя не искала.  
  
— А-а.  
  
Никогда в жизни она так не радовалась такси. Рывком открыв дверь в убежище, Снейп готова сбежать, не прощаясь, но что-то из глубины души заставляет её униженно пробормотать:  
  
— Ты дала мне неверный адрес.  
  
Машина трогается. Кажется, через спасительный щит пробивается возглас Гарри:  
  
— Что?! Нет! Снейп! Подожди!  
  
Но это уже неважно.  
  
***  
  
В Лондоне май.  
  
Город цветёт и благоухает. Снейп наблюдает, как по перилам балкона скачут воробьи. Середина дня. Дела закончены. Ей скучно. Рядом тихо смеётся Гораций:  
  
— Вы словно кошка на охоте, мисс Снейп. Нервно бьёте хвостом в ожидании. Желаете поймать птичку? Как мило.  
  
«Мило? Это он мне?»  
  
— У меня к вам просьба. Знаю, что впереди выходные, но сделайте мне одолжение. В одной деревеньке — я отметил её на карте — у пожилой дамы имеются восхитительные миниатюры. В понедельник к ней приедут от Горбина. Было бы сверхожидаемого нам успеть первыми.  
  
«Одолжение, — фыркает про себя Снейп, — как будто я могу отказаться».  
  
— Я съежу.  
  
— Вот и славно. Прошу, возьмите форд. Это намного удобнее, чем ехать на поезде.  
  
«Если бы он ещё не рассыпался от старости».  
  
Зачем-то она выезжает почти сразу же. Серо-голубой форд «Англия» тащится как черепаха.  
  
— Что на телеге, что на этом, — выкручивает руль Снейп. Она злится из-за автомобиля. То, что цель — Аппер-Фледжли — значится на карте недалеко от Хогсмида, её не беспокоит.  
  
Оранжевый в небе сменяется синим. Снейп въезжает в очередную деревню. Название не рассматривает. От бесконечных сельских пейзажей её тошнит. Вид одинаковых домов утомляет. О чём она думала, отправляясь в поездку вечером? Где ей остановиться? Переночевать?  
  
Форд решает это за неё. Внезапно глохнет прямо посреди дороги.  
  
— Дьявольское дерьмо!  
  
Снейп выходит, оглядывается. Вокруг ни души. В домах не светятся окна. Никто не отзывается. Она всё идёт и идёт, пока не замечает за низкой деревянной оградой мужской силуэт.  
  
— Эй, дорогуша, — приветственно машут ей. — Вы за саженцами этой, как её, гортензии? Пом! К тебе пришли!  
  
«Это женщина». Короткие седые волосы, резкие черты, мужской костюм с бриджами, в руке дымится трубка.  
  
— У меня сломалась машина. Есть ли здесь автомастерская и гостиница?  
  
— Гостиница?  
  
Из-за угла дома выкатывается похожая на шар женщина, вытирает  испачканные землёй руки о передник, а затем трёт лоб, на котором остаются грязные следы.  
  
— В нашей глуши? И мастерская давно закрыта. Вот что, —  улыбаются Снейп, — переночуете у нас, милочка…  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких возражений. Хуч, ступай к машине, забери багаж девочки, а я пока накрою к ужину.  
  
***  
  
Роланда Хуч и Помона Спраут до карикатурного разные. «Не сёстры, — осторожно разглядывает Снейп высокую худую, с жёстким ястребиным взглядом Хуч и добродушную розовощёкую, с облаком серых кудряшек на голове, Спраут, — и слишком близки для подруг».  
  
Ради Снейп накрыли стол в гостиной, и обращаются так, будто она долгожданная гостья.  
  
— Вам повезло, что мы оказались дома. Сегодня привезли кино из города. А ко мне должны были прийти. Вот мы и остались. Кстати, вы не интересуетесь садоводством? Нет? Возьмите ещё картошки. Хуч! Я видела! Не выбирай мясо. Ешь овощи!  
  
Дом добротен и прост. Типичная сельская Англия. После приюта и крохотной комнаты он видится Снейп дворцом. Рядом со столом над каминной полкой висят фотографии и награды.  
  
— Да, — замечает её взгляд Спраут, — это Роланды. В войну она была лётчицей. Столько подвигов совершила, моя героиня. А я, — она вздыхает, — ковырялась в земле.  
  
— Ты сохранила дом, дорогая.  
  
«Всё ясно».  
  
Глядеть, как другие держатся за руки и смотрят друг на друга влюблено, Снейп не нравится. Что делала в войну она? Лишала надежды? Отбирала последнее? Не это ли её работа сейчас?  
  
Она понимает, что ужасно устала.  
  
— Милочка, да вы уже засыпаете. Ещё бы, ехать из самого Лондона. Сейчас выпьем чаю с печеньем. А на ночь я принесу вам горячего молока.  
  
— Нет! — Хуч подмигивает ей. — Снейп должна отведать моей самогонки.  
  
— Господь с тобой! Какая ещё…  
  
Внезапно Спраут застывает.  
  
— С. Снейп, — вместе со ртом округляются и глаза, — как я могла не обратить внимания. Хуч! Хуч! — раздаётся высокий крик. — Это она! Мисс Снейп! Та самая!  
  
— Твою ж мать! — резко разворачивается к ней Хуч. — Это она! Точно!  
  
Снейп накрывает столовый нож ладонью.  
  
Откуда им знакомо её имя? Нетрудно догадаться. Это в столице газету могут выкинуть, не читая. Здесь же… Просматривают дотошно, до «выпущено тиражом…», и, конечно, запоминают скандальные истории с именами.  
  
Придётся ей ночевать в машине. «И никакого молока».  
  
Она поднимает взгляд на старух, ожидая ругательств и праведного гнева, но вместо ожидаемого презрения в глазах сияет восторженный блеск. Ей торопливо-радостно объявляют:  
  
— Вы мисс Снейп!  
  
— Та самая! Которая свернула не туда! Адрес верный!  
  
— Хогсмид!  
  
— Мы так за вас переживали!  
  
— Вы звезда!  
  
— В нашем клубе загадочных объявлений!  
  
—  Мы собираемся каждый четверг!  
  
— Так скажите, этот «Г», он Генри или Гарольд?  
  
— А то Поппи придумала — Геркулес!  
  
— Но ведь эта нелепость не может быть правдой?!  
  
«Что?»  
  
— Пом, Пом. Посмотри на неё. Она не понимает.  
  
— Ах, так тайна ещё таинственней! Дорогая, сейчас мы вам всё расскажем! Хуч, сходи за газетой! И вы назовёте имя этого «Г»! Да Поппи просто умрёт от зависти!  
  
Сказать Снейп пока может лишь одно:  
  
— Какого дьявола тут происходит?  
  
***  
  
Утром машину буксируют к мастерской.  
  
— Так вас в Аппер-Фледжли доставить? — Хуч открывает ей дверцу грузовика.  
  
Снейп колеблется, но всё же решает:  
  
— Нет. Подбросьте до школы в Хогсмиде.  
  
Она не заслуживает ни помощи; ни мягкой постели, пахнущей травами, ни завтрака, ни Гарри…  
<i>  
«Мисс С. Снейп, вы свернули не туда. Адрес верный. Хогсмид. Г».</i>  
  
Оно выходит уже три месяца. Каждую неделю.  
  
«Адрес верный, — Снейп равнодушно смотрит на мелькающий за стеклом пейзаж, —  просто ты перепутала школы».  
  
Сегодня суббота. Вряд ли она встретит там Гарри. Но можно спросить у привратника адрес. Только зачем? Попросить не давать объявление?  
  
— Приехали. Остановка вон там. По этой дорожке вы придёте в начальную школу. А по той…  
  
«В среднюю. Куда и должна была попасть в самом начале».  
  
Привратника на посту нет. Снейп открывает калитку. Вдалеке среди моря зелени виднеются корпуса. Путь неблизкий, но будет время обо всём подумать.  
  
Как будто она не терзалась размышлениями ночью.  
  
Когда половина дороги пройдена, из кустов на тропинку выходит огромная чёрная псина. Собак Снейп боится и помнит, что главное — не показывать свой страх.  
  
Она сжимает ручку сумочки. Говорит повелительно:  
  
— Ты. Животное. Прочь с дороги!  
  
Псина отрывисто кашляет. Словно смеётся.  
  
В горле у неё пересыхает. «Ладно, попробуем по-другому».  
  
— Ты знаешь Поттер? Веди меня к ней.  
  
Зверь снова давится лаем и поднимает лапу, орошая струёй вкопанный в землю столбик.  
  
«С ума сошла, — удивляется себе Снейп, — спрашивать собаку?»  
  
К счастью, та убегает.  
  
Вскоре она слышит голоса. Точнее, крики:  
  
— Мистер Беббидж! Бежать — это не значит загребать носками землю! Выше колени! Мэган! Поживей! Из-за тебя просядет защита!  
  
Перед ней поле с двумя воротами. Наверное, стадион. По нему носятся с мячом дети.  
  
— Демельза! Риччи! Что стоим? Ждём второго пришествия?  
  
Снейп вздрагивает от пронзительного звука свистка и осознания: «Это Поттер. Не официантка и не секретарь. Учительница физкультуры».  
  
Свободная футболка с эмблемой школы, шорты, те же очки, взлохмаченные волосы, красное лицо от напряжения. Снейп не может насмотреться, но пора выходить из укрытия.  
  
Ей даже не приходится звать. Гарри сразу оборачивается, щурится; говорит спокойно, без удивления:  
  
— Ты ко мне? — дождавшись кивка, продолжает: — Подожди. Я освобожусь скоро.  
  
***  
  
Через десять минут они сидят рядом, надёжно закрытые от посторонних кустарником, цветущим розовыми цветами.  
  
Поттер вытирает лицо полотенцем. Снейп видит на загорелой шее полоску пота, отводит взгляд — это прошлое, не стоит его раскапывать.  
  
— Вижу, объявление сработало.  
  
— Не совсем. Мне о нём рассказали. Поттер, — Снейп вновь смотрит на Гарри, та глядит прямо перед собой, — спасибо. За него. И за книги.  
  
Ей отвечают всё так же сдержанно:  
  
— Не за что. Не хотела считаться лгуньей. А книги… Мисс Коул нашла меня в магазине. Сказала, что ты заболела, не выходишь неделю из комнаты.  
  
«Неделю?» Это столько она тогда пролежала?  
  
— И я решила, что книги тебя развлекут.  
  
— Спасибо, — ещё раз серьёзно говорит Снейп. Это её первая искренняя к кому-то благодарность.  
  
Молчание.  
  
Наверное, это всё. Пора уходить. Только ещё взглянуть разок украдкой: скулы стали острей, немного осунулось лицо, покрылось загаром. Поттер выглядит чуть взрослей, чем год назад, и Снейп подводит итог. Неутешительный.  
  
«Это снова была бы Гарри».  
  
— Чем занимаешься? — нарушается вдруг тишина.  
  
— Букинистикой.  
  
— Это твоё, — хмыкает Гарри.  
  
— Как ты стала учительницей? Предлагали же должность секретарши.  
  
— Директор Люпин знал моих родителей. Рассказала ему о себе, и он предложил. Мне даже нравится. Решила вот собрать смешанную команду.  
  
— У тебя всё получится.  
  
Гарри поводит плечом, будто стряхивая: одобрение Снейп ей не нужно.    
  
— Не думала, что ты выберешь деревню.  
  
— Здесь неплохо. Хорошие люди. Даже предлагали отдельный дом. Но зачем он мне? Взяла комнату в учительском общежитии. До Лондона недалеко. На выходных мотаюсь туда, к Ханне. Да и на помолвки со свадьбами. Все как с ума посходили. Выходят замуж. Джинни встретила миллионера из Америки. Её родители в восторге. Гермиона собиралась посвятить себя науке. Но встретила одного профессора. Они спорили о каких сложных теориях. Доспорились до помолвки. Луна — эта та, которая сказала про «чёрную королеву» — играла с парнем в уличном спектакле единорога. Она переднюю, он заднюю половину. Или наоборот. В общем, они уже поженились. Да… Все выходят замуж.  
  
Снейп не нравится эта печальная усмешка, горькая складка у рта. Спросить «что случилось» она не может, к тому же, поверх цветов появляется рыжая голова.  
  
— Мисс Поттер! Вы скоро?  
  
— Пикс, брысь отсюда.  
  
Поднимаясь, Гарри берёт полотенце.  
  
— Ну, мне пора. Молодец, что заглянула.  
  
Снейп тоже встаёт. Вешает на плечо сумочку.  
  
— Рада была тебя увидеть.  
  
— Ага. Счастливо.  
  
Едва Поттер скрывается за поворотом, Снейп улавливает отзвуки странной возни в кустах.  
  
— Блэки! Ты что, подслушивал? Ах ты, хулиган. Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. Где Хагрид? Ищи-ищи! Иди к сторожке.  
  
Это Гарри разговаривает с собакой?  
  
Ей тоже пора. До автобусной остановки далеко, а в Аппер-Фледжли ещё предстоит торговаться со старухой.  
  
Но пройти ей удаётся немного.  
  
Зверь ждёт её, чёрной громадой перекрыв дорогу. Снейп, не слишком-то разбирающаяся в повадках животных, отчётливо понимает, что сейчас дело плохо.  
  
— Пошёл вон!  
  
Монстр скалится, пригибаясь. «Что я ему сделала?» Страх парализует. Она не может даже позвать на помощь.  
  
Похоже, её жизнь закончится прямо здесь.  
  
 Откуда-то доносится слабое: «Берегись!». Но это не ей… Псина вдруг резко бросается в противоположную сторону, к стадиону, а Снейп, всё так же пребывая в оцепенении, смотрит, как от головы Гарри отскакивает мяч, и как девчонка валится на землю.  
  
Через несколько секунд она стоит на коленях рядом. Одной рукой сжимает подобранные в траве очки, другой отпихивает псину, пытающуюся лизать лицо Гарри. Над головами у них кто-то рыдает.  
  
— Я не хотел. Мяч… Случайно…  
  
— Здесь есть врач? — Снейп осматривает голову. Крови, вроде бы нет, но Гарри без сознания.  
  
— Есть медсестра, мисс Помфри.  
  
— Так зовите её скорей! И разойдитесь все! Ей нужен воздух.  
  
Расталкивая детей, к ней пробирается белобрысый хлыщ в тренерской форме.  
  
— Я помогу! Я окончил курсы первой помощи. Её надо встряхнуть хорошенько.  
  
«Попробуй», — бросает ему взглядом Снейп. Псина рычит, и тип отступает.  
  
— Фу, Блэк! Уйди! — над Гарри склоняется женщина в старомодном платье. Снейп нехотя отодвигается.  
  
— Так, переломов нет. Посмотрим зрачки.  
  
Со стоном Гарри открывает глаза.  
  
— Пришла в себя? Умница. Хагрид! Можно переносить.  
  
Снейп ахает: здоровенный косматый мужик аккуратно берёт Гарри на руки.  
  
«С такими ручищами носилки и не нужны».  
  
Они идут через парк, к зданию с черепичной крышей. Не такому мрачному, как то, в котором училась Снейп — отреставрированное аббатство. Этот особняк времён королевы Анны больше похож на дом зажиточной семейной пары, а не на школу.  
  
— В лазарет никто не заходит.  
  
— Мисс Помфри! Поппи, — скалится хлыщ.  
  
— Ах, Гилдерой, уйдите. Дети, и вы тоже. С мисс Поттер всё будет в порядке. Это лёгкое сотрясение. Два дня постельного режима. Полный покой. Намёк понят?  
  
Ученики уходят, переговариваясь. Снейп придерживает дверь лазарета, не позволяя той закрыться. «Поппи». Это имя она слышала.  
  
— Миссис? — строго взирает на неё медсестра.  
  
— Мисс. С. Снейп.  
  
Что ж, эта женщина сообразительней подруг. В водянистых голубых глазах зажигается любопытство, и восклицание «та самая, которая свернула не туда» становится пропуском для Снейп.  
  
***  
  
Сохранять спокойствие у неё получается с трудом. Заставив себя сесть, а не ходить кругами по палате, Снейп наблюдает за медленным движением раствора в капельнице. Гарри спит, но даже во сне морщится от боли.  
  
— Вы уверены, что всё будет в порядке, и не стоит звать врача из города?  
  
— Дорогая, не стоит волноваться. Я работаю здесь больше тридцати лет. Чего только не повидала. Здесь был госпиталь в войну.  
  
Снейп эти заверения не убеждают. «Тут всё такое допотопное. Как в сороковые».  
  
— Если состояние ухудшится, мы предпримем меры.  
  
— Какие? — фыркает Снейп. — Привяжем голубей к пяткам?  
  
Помфри хохочет как девчонка.  
  
— Вы прелесть! Сейчас я уберу капельницу, а потом мы перекусим. Вот так, — она забинтовывает локоть Гарри. — Я на минутку отлучусь на кухню, закажу нам чаю.  
  
Она остаётся наедине с Поттер. Лежащей в постели. Какая ирония.  
  
Шторы задёрнуты. Свет в комнате жёлто-розовый. Услышав короткий стон, Снейп не выдерживает. Берёт Гарри за руку, осторожно проводит по щеке ладонью, только потом осознавая — на неё смотрят.  
  
 Смотрит и она в глубокую майскую зелень.  
  
В том, как соединяются их руки, соприкасаются их губы, есть умиротворяющая привычность и будоражащая кровь новизна. Это поцелуй-предвосхищение, поднимающийся занавес в театре…  
  
— Гарри, — спохватывается Снейп, — тебе нельзя. Нужен покой.  
  
— Плевать.  
  
Майский зелёный темнеет. Требовательному жадному бархату трудно сопротивляться, но Снейп должна:  
  
— А как же твоя подружка из бара?  
  
Сияние гаснет. В палату заходит Помфри. Снейп резко поднимается. Гарри вновь проваливается в сон.  
  
Ей чудится, что комната начинает сужаться.  
  
— Я выйду на воздух.  
  
— Конечно, дорогая. Чай будет готов через десять минут.  
  
***  
  
Изнутри школа выглядит обветшалой, запущенной. Снейп, познакомившись с директором в потёртом костюме, с исчерченным шрамами лицом, понимает, почему.  
  
«Каков хозяин, таков и дом».  
  
— Ремус у нас вообще тихий, — доверительно сообщает ей Помфри, когда директор Люпин удаляется. — Но иногда на него как найдёт! Секретари не выдерживают. Каждый год ищем нового. Мне кажется, у вас отлично бы получилось. Школе требуется твёрдая рука.  
  
— Думаю, решение о кандидате остаётся за директором.  
  
Помфри закатывает глаза, словно подразумевая: «Да кто его будет слушать?».  
  
— Ах, если бы вы согласились. Но, понимаю, в Лондоне у вас работа намного интересней. Вряд ли вы захотите жить в глуши.  
  
«Какие здесь странные люди. Открытые дураки. Предлагают ночлег, еду, работу. Они же меня не знают. Как так можно?».  
  
Состояние Гарри улучшается. Она уже порывается встать, но медсестра возражает. Снейп чувствует, что теперь ей точно пора.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь. Я отпущу её лишь завтра вечером. Прошу, загляните ещё раз.  
  
«Это вряд ли».  
  
Они обмениваются прощальными фразами. Только с Помфри. Не с Гарри.  
  
Темнеет. Псины не видно. Снейп беспрепятственно проходит к воротам. Размышляет: починили ли её машину и как к ней добраться?  
  
— Ну и видок! Поппи вас там пытала?  
  
Хуч вновь открывает ей дверцу грузовика.  
  
—  Форд починили. Хотела отвезти вас в мастерскую. Но вы как с рудников идёте. Еле волочите ноги. Решено — остаётесь у нас. И без возражений.  
  
Сопротивляться Снейп не хочется. Пропахшее потом и табаком сиденье кажется удобнейшим диваном. Она прислоняется к боковому стеклу макушкой , вытягивает ноги. Машина подпрыгивает на ухабах, поэтому сон накатывает волнами. Но подремать можно.  
  
Можно было бы… Если б не восклицание:  
  
— Значит, «Г» — это Гарриет!  — Хуч прищёлкивает языком. — Однако!  
  
 Усталость исчезает мгновенно.  
  
— Однако что? — закипает Снейп.  
  
— Да так, ничего, — ухмыляются в ответ.  
  
— Вот именно. Ничего.  
  
— Да ладно вам. Передо мной-то не стоит притворяться.  
  
 — «Передо мной»? Или лучше сказать «перед нами»? С первого взгляда ясно, что женщина, с которой вы делите дом, вам не сестра и не подруга. Она ваша любовница.  
  
Хуч атакует быстрым коротким взглядом. В этот момент Снейп кожей ощущает, что эта женщина получила награды не зря и, похоже, дальше придётся идти пешком… Но в последнем она ошибается.  
  
— Она не любовница, — «ястреб» за рулём улыбается закату. — Она моё всё.  
  
***  
  
«Будь проклята сплетница Помфри. Будь проклята Хуч со своей самогонкой. Будь проклята вся эта деревня — пристанище наивных идиотов».  
  
Снейп немного пьяна. Она сидит на крыльце под дверью чёрного хода. Прямо перед ней бесконечный огород. Рядом, справа — нелепое создание в громадных очках — Сивилла.  
  
— Ваша планета — Сатурн, а счастливый день — суббота. Распахните сердце для зелёной магии, пропойте: «Энергией субботы я гоню неприятности прочь! О, травы Сатурна: айва, венерин башмачок, ипомея, терновник! Упрочьте мою магию! Добавьте свои силы к моей!».  
  
— Суббота — счастливый день? — Снейп морщится от завываний, добавляет грустно: — Я не могла свернуть не туда. Не могла перепутать школы.  
  
Сивилла приближает к ней лицо, обдавая запахом хереса:  
  
— Дорогая, но это же очевидно! Портал открылся, лишь когда время пришло! О, я вижу в вас силу! Вы зелёная ведьма! Давайте станцуем! Призовём фей!  
  
Теперь перед Снейп огород и корчащаяся в судорогах душевнобольная.  
  
— Вы слышите? Духи беседуют с нами!  
  
Слышно, как разговаривают на кухне Спраут и Хуч. Они готовятся к приезду гостей завтра утром.  
  
— Это любовное заклинание диким цветком исходит из моего сердца!  
  
На шум высовывается Спраут, задыхается от возмущения:  
  
— Сивилла! Уйди с грядки! Перетопчешь мне все кабачки! Хуч! Хуч! Да сделай же что-нибудь!  
  
Где-то над головой Снейп произносят задумчиво:  
  
— Предлагаешь пальнуть по ней из ружья? Шучу-шучу. Возьму сачок в кладовке.  
  
Завывания. Крики. Смех. Снейп будто проваливается в никуда. Приходит в себя уже в комнате. Спраут снимает с неё обувь, посмеивается:  
  
— Подумать только: «Г» — это Гарриет. И никакой не Геркулес.  
  
«Достали. Сколько можно».  
  
 — Знаете, милочка, — накрывают её одеялом, — конечно, то, что вы свернули не туда достойно сожаления. Но если вам так настойчиво указывали верный путь, может, не стоит сразу опускать руки? А попытаться ещё раз?  
  
«Я опоздала. Гарри меня не простит».  
  
***  
  
На удивление, Снейп просыпается вполне бодрой, без головной боли. Умывается, слушая пение птиц. Спускается на кухню, где пахнет яичницей и кофе.  
  
— Ах, познакомьтесь! — Спраут хлопает по плечу смущённого верзилу. — Это будущее светило ботаники. Мой ученик и почти что сын — Невилл.  
  
— Здрасьте.  
  
— А это…  
  
Из гостиной выходит девушка.  
  
— … его невеста — Ханна. Они женятся в сентябре. В моём саду. Правда, милая пара?  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбается Снейп, пожимая руку девице из бара.  
  
***  
  
— Намажьте скон маслом, так вкуснее.  
  
— Д-да. Спасибо.  
  
Спраут с долговязым недоразумением копаются в грядках, а Снейп участвует в утреннем чаепитии. С зоологическим уклоном: змея и белый кролик. Главное, не придушить его раньше времени.  
  
Девчонка её не помнит, конечно же. Но, видимо, ощущает витающее в воздухе напряжение. Хмурится, пытаясь сообразить…  
  
— …стала свидетельницей несчастного случая. Учительницу физкультуры, Гарриет Поттер, ударили мячом по голове. Да так, что девушка потеряла сознание.  
  
На белую юбку падает несколько рыжих капель.  
  
— Давайте сразу застираем, а то останется пятно, — Снейп тащит девчонку за локоть к раковине, открывает воду.  
  
— Её забрали в больницу?  
  
— Она в школьном лазарете. А вы знакомы, я полагаю?  
  
— Да. А что?  
  
«Какой смелый кролик».  
  
Ханна вырывается из её рук. Застирывает юбку.  
  
Простое лицо правильной девочки, светлые волосы, белый с карамельно-розовым — полная Снейп противоположность. Неудивительно, что Гарри запала на эту «соседскую девчонку».    
  
— Я сейчас поеду в ту сторону. Могу подвезти вас. Вы ведь захотите навестить Гарри?  
  
— Н-нет. Это будет неудобно.  
  
— Отчего же?  
  
— Послушайте, — нервно озирается «кролик», — что вам нужно?  
  
— Всего лишь предлагаю помощь. И… поздравляю со свадьбой. Вы действительно милая пара. Как и с Гарриет. Я видела вас в баре.  
  
Ей усмехаются в лицо:  
  
— Собрались шантажировать? Не выйдет! Гарри знает о свадьбе, и Невилл знает о Гарри.  
  
— Поттер не признаёт компромиссов, а ваш жених, должно быть, думает, что всё кончено. Я не намерена вас шантажировать. Только хочу узнать: почему он, а не Гарри?  
  
Вопрос встречают  с крайним изумлением:  
  
— Но… Вы ведь понимаете, замуж выйти нужно. Я люблю Гарри, но у этих отношений нет будущего. Разве могут две женщины по-серьёзному жить вместе?  
  
— Те, у кого вы сейчас пьёте чай, сорок лет так живут.  
  
— Они просто подруги.  
  
— Раскройте глаза.  
  
На кухню врывается жених. Запинается, чуть не растягиваясь плашмя на пороге. Сует невесте под нос грязный корень какой-то травы.  
  
— Ханна! Взгляни!  
  
«Что за олух, — кривится Снейп, — разве можно предпочесть его Гарри?»  
  
— Так вы поедете в Хогсмид? — требовательно спрашивает она.  
  
«Кролик» стыдливо опускает взгляд:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Можно ещё побороться. Этот Лонгботтом настоящий тюфяк. Рассорить их будет не трудно. Если уж Поттер так хочет эту девчонку, пусть получит.  
  
Нет. Это не её дело. Пусть Гарри разбирается сама.  
  
***  
  
Но в школу Снейп всё же едет.  
  
Псина маячит у ворот. Рычит и скалится.  
  
— Я только посмотрю, как она, — зачем-то объясняет Снейп, сама себе поражаясь. Пёс словно её понимает. Отходит на приличное расстояние, устанавливая шаткий мир.  
  
В воскресенье школа совсем пуста.  
  
В палате Помфри и Гарри тихо говорят о чём-то. Снейп, застыв у приоткрытой двери, не может разобрать ни слова. Почему она медлит? Времени нет. Ей ещё надо успеть — будем уж называть вещи своими именами — в соседней деревне ограбить старуху и вернуться в Лондон.  
  
У входа она замечает вешалку. А на ней кофту Гарри, знакомую ещё по приюту. Записку с адресом (ничего больше) она кладёт в карман.  
  
Больше она сделать ничего не может.  
  
***  
  
В первых числах июня Снейп ставит мысленные эксперименты: читая старинный трактат о медицине, травит Горация перечисленными ядами поочерёдно, смотрит на результат и — она же благодарная работница — даёт противоядие.  
  
Свою жизнь она так же считает прекрасной и замечательной. Ей же повезло. Вот только выходные немного портят настроение. Вчерашнюю субботу она как-то пережила, шатаясь по городу словно бездомная. Сегодня воскресенье. На улице борются за монополию ливень и яркое солнце. Выходить никуда не хочется. Пожалуй, она проспит до понедельника.  
  
В дверь стучат. Она нехотя открывает.  
  
Это Гарри. Гарри?!  
  
В широких джинсах и безразмерной рубашке, с бисерной сумкой через плечо — снова какая-то странная мода. Волосы слегка влажные — попала под дождь.  
  
Она отходит в сторону, приглашая в дом запахи лета, улицы, грозы и катастрофы. Взгляд Гарри, равнодушно скользнув по комнате, останавливается на ней.  
  
— Я хотела узнать, что было в записке.  
  
Снейп в удивлении поднимает бровь. Гарри пожимает плечами:  
  
— Постирала кофту.  
  
— Как всегда, не проверив карманы.  
  
— Уцелело лишь несколько букв. Но твой почерк я узнала. А адрес мне дала Поппи. Да, ты ей не оставляла. Она взяла его у мисс Хуч, а та — в мастерской, где чинили машину. Так что там было?  
  
Это испытание. Она может ответить: «Просто адрес», и на этом их история закончится. Или: «Придумай содержание сама», переложив ответственность на Гарри.  
  
А может попробовать быть искренней…  
  
— Я написала, что это вновь ты. Что я любила тебя тогда, и влюбилась в тебя снова.  
  
Чуда не происходит. Нет ни смятения, ни всполоха радости. Гарри по-прежнему воплощение спокойствия. Стоит на пороге, сунув руки в карманы.  
  
— Ты меня тогда сильно обидела. Напугала и разозлила. Я впервые поверила той статье в газете и подумала, что у тебя не всё в порядке с мозгами. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы такой человек был со мной рядом.  
  
— Я больше не подпущу её к тебе.  
  
— Её?! — на миг Гарри напоминает себя прежнюю. — Так говоришь, как будто вы два разных существа. Но это же одна ты. Что тогда было искренним, а что ложным? Вдруг вы обе просто смеялись надо мной? Как я могу тебе доверять? Я столько об этом думала! Казалось, у меня голова взорвётся!  
  
Вот оно — чувство раскаяния за преступление. Снейп ощущает его впервые. Раньше, когда кто-то кричал ей: «Вы загубили мне (моей дочери, жене, сыну) жизнь!», она не чувствовала ничего. Никогда в жизни она больше испытать это не захочет.  
  
Только память о настойчивости, с которой Гарри давала объявление, только её появление здесь заставляют Снейп собраться и не выставить за дверь источник боли.  
  
Если не желают сохранять, то не разговаривают, а Гарри здесь и с ней говорит. Поэтому и Снейп молчать не должна.  
  
— Поттер, представь: ты шла и упала в яму. Я же прыгнула в неё добровольно, и до конца жизни выбираться не собиралась, а в какой-то момент захотела оставить тебя с собой навсегда. Но это было бы по отношению к тебе очень несправедливо. Между прочим, в приюте не все пережили зиму.  
  
— Поэтому выгнала меня таким жестоким способом? Решила всё за меня, как будто я дитё какое-то! Неужели нельзя было по-другому?  
  
— Я никогда не была доброй.  
  
В ней просыпается озлобленная гордость, кричит: «Выгони её, и мы сможем жить, как раньше!». «Сможем, — соглашается Снейп, — но давай попробуем хоть раз в жизни просто сдаться, не защищаясь. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет». «Ты умрёшь», — ворчливо грозят ей. «Я уже умирала. Это не страшно».  
  
— Гарри, я не должна была решать за тебя и поступать так отвратительно. Я сожалею. Но в тех обстоятельствах и с тем характером, что я имела тогда, иначе бы не получилось. Много лет своими делами я словно… расщепляла душу. От неё почти ничего не осталось. Я забыла понятия «хорошего» и «дурного». Но, благодаря тебе, вспомнила. Ты скинула мне лестницу. Спасибо. И я тебя искала. Я приезжала в Хогсмид в сентябре. Мы не встретились, потому что…  
  
— Ты перепутала школы. Я знаю.  
  
В глазах Гарри вспыхивает лукавый огонёк:  
  
— Никогда не думала, что ты можешь так глупо ошибиться.  
  
Странным образом эта насмешка Снейп успокаивает.  
  
— Но я ошибаюсь, как оказалось, — произносит она с удивлением, словно только что совершив открытие. — И я ошиблась насчёт тебя. Считая, что поступаю тебе во благо, на самом деле я думала лишь о себе. Сейчас я это понимаю.  
  
— Тогда… не обижай нас больше, — улыбается Гарри. — А решать мы всё будем вместе.  
  
И обнимает её.  
  
«Так просто… Поттер, у тебя слишком доброе сердце». Снейп не знает, что выбрать «нас» или это объятие — успокаивающее, исцеляющее, но нужно спросить, что эти слова означают.  
  
Только сперва следует насладиться теплом, близостью тела, вдохнуть запах волос. Гарри держит её крепко, не отпускает — это лучшее из ощущений, и она прижимает Гарри к себе — мир приходит в равновесие.  
  
Комната почему-то качается.  
  
— Тебе нужно прилечь.  
  
Как-то они умудряются — в два шага, не размыкая рук — лечь на кровать. Гарри гладит её по плечам, нежно прикасается к лицу. Снейп хочется тоже…  
  
«Что-то не так».  
  
Зелёные огни превращаются в море. Солёное. Снейп чувствует вкус на языке. Перед глазами всё расплывается — это туман?  
  
— Ох… Никогда не видела, как ты…  
  
Морская вода успокаивает, качает. Слышится шёпот или шум прибоя — не разобрать. Она лишь знает, что теперь можно расслабиться. Всё будет хорошо, если это тепло её не покинет. Сама-то она не расстанется с ним никогда.  
  
— Мне пора. А то опоздаю на последний поезд.  
  
В недоумении Снейп приподнимается. «Последний? Ещё же утро?» — за окном темно, поздний вечер.  
  
Почему-то её волосы влажные. Лицо тоже. Шмыгнув носом, она замирает от изумления. Это что — слё… Её щёки горят. Испачканные после занятий любовью простыни и бельё её никогда не смущали, но мокрая от слёз подушка?.. Что на неё нашло? Она наспех вытирает лицо рукавом.  
  
— Я приеду к тебе в субботу, ладно?  
  
Гарри уже у двери. Снейп понимает, что не спросила про «нас» и про девицу из бара. Возможно, ещё рано. Им стоит просто ходить на свидания, встречаться на выходных. Поторопившись, Снейп может потерять всё, но провести неделю врозь? Целую неделю? Это невероятно долго. Она сойдёт с ума от беспокойства.  
  
— Секретаря в твоей школе нашли?  
  
— Не-е-т, ещё ищут.  
  
— Мне предлагали это место. Я соглашусь и подыщу жильё на следующей неделе. Ты говорила, там есть общежитие?  
  
— Не надо! — резко обрывает её Гарри. Затем, отвернувшись, молчит недолго, а когда поворачивается, Снейп ослепляет счастливейшая улыбка:  
  
— Помнишь, мне же дом предлагали?!  
  
 ***  
  
Вечером тридцать первого июля выпроводив из дома бесконечных Уизли, Грейнджер, Лавгуд и Скамандера, Хуч со Спраут, а также пытавшуюся напроситься на ночлег Сивиллу, Снейп с Гарри возвращаются на кухню, гипнотизируют взглядом грязную посуду. Как будто та по их пожеланию должна переместиться в раковину.  
  
— На твой день рождения мы пойдём в ресторан, — мрачно изрекает Гарри.  
  
— Мы выпьем дома вдвоём, и хватит. А это всё сейчас сложим в мойку и замочим до завтра.  
  
— Да уж, — Гарри целует её в плечо, — мне бы не хотелось провести ночь за мытьём посуды. С другой стороны, здорово, что это всё у нас есть.  
  
Она кивает. Теперь у неё есть дом; начальник, который до дрожи её боится; влюбленный в неё завхоз, прозвище «чёрная смерть» от малолетних идиотов — Гарри сказала, что в следующем году устроит им «весёлую» жизнь, но Снейп попросила не беспокоиться; прозвище ей даже нравится. Она-то ожидала что-то вроде «летучей мыши».  
  
Есть Гарри, уговорившая её надеть эти кошмарные джинсы. Наверное, лишь для того, чтобы как сейчас засовывать ладонь в карман и сжимать её зад.  
  
Немного прибравшись, они поднимаются в спальню по узкой лестнице. Снейп оборачивается, глядит вниз, в который раз поражаясь, как они смогли за полтора месяца превратить заваленный мусором коттедж в пригодный для житья дом.  
  
В их первый вечер здесь Гарри, смущённая и извиняющаяся, отперла дверь, и когда они вошли, Снейп оглушили запахи старости, пыли, гниющего тряпья. Пришлось натягивать тент для ночёвки в саду. В ту ночь они ласкали друг друга через одежду, рассказывали шёпотом о прожитом по отдельности времени — осторожно, стараясь не ранить. Снейп поведала о Горации и даже на мгновенье его пожалела. Её уход стал для него — тоже на несколько секунд — ударом. Утром же наступило время проблем и перемен. Снейп в жизни столько не убиралась, но результат того стоил. И теперь…  
  
Скажем так: теперь у неё есть некоторые представления о домашнем уюте. Гарри, лежащая у неё на груди, — один из важных его элементов.  
  
Но в спальне присутствует одна вещь, которая их благостный покой нарушает, и надо с ней поскорей разобраться.  
  
— Я видела, приглашение пришло. Почему ты его не выкинула?  
  
— Вообще-то, я собираюсь пойти. Оно на двоих, так что, — Гарри обводит кончиком языка её сосок, — пойдём вместе?  
  
— Разве оно тебя не оскорбляет?  
  
Слышится хмыканье. Гарри нависает над ней, целует.  
  
— Ты так и не поняла? Это не хорошо по отношению к Ханне, но для меня ведь тоже всегда была только ты. Я это почувствовала, когда мы встретились в школе. Ты была такой красивой с этой новой причёской. Как же я на тебя разозлилась! Поэтому и пропустила мяч, получив им по голове.  
  
«Красивой? С этой причёской?» Снейп хочется возразить, но её губы заняты.  
  
«Если вы хотите отвлечь внимание от длинного носа, — приходит ей на память статья из журнала, — подстригите каре с чёлкой». И что же? Как ни маскируйся, бушприт у корабля не скроешь. «Красивой. Надо же».  
  
— Мне стоило подарить тебе новые очки.  
  
Гарри хихикает:  
  
— Мне нравится мой новый велосипед. Спасибо.  
  
Их пальцы скользят во влажной плоти. Ритм прекрасен и верен, но мысль о приглашении не даёт Снейп полностью в нём раствориться. Гарри, замечая её напряжённость, вздыхает:  
  
— Мне всё равно. Я рада за них. Невилл хороший парень. Ханна хочет детей. У них будет крепкая семья.  
  
— А у тебя?  
  
— А у меня уже есть, — Гарри перекатывает их на бок.  
  
— В привычном понимании семья — это союз с мужчиной.  
  
До Снейп доносится мученический стон.  
  
— Ты снова? Для твоего сведения, я пыталась с мужиком. Все об этом столько говорили, что я решилась попробовать. Это случилось ещё до нашей встречи.  
  
— Кто это был?  
  
— Рон Уизли.  
  
Она перебирает в голове всех увиденных сегодня представителей этого семейства. Гарри помогает, добавляя:  
  
— Самый высокий.  
  
«Ноги его больше не будет в нашем доме», — Снейп мысленно ставит на нём мишень и после спрашивает, как это произошло.  
  
— Мы ходили в поход. Он, я и Гермиона. Выпили немножко. Они тогда вроде встречались, но поругались. Она ушла бродить по лесу, — Гарри вдруг замолкает, а потом смёется: — Он сначала перепутал меня с ней, представляешь? Но я всё равно согласилась на продолжение, и это было…  
  
Снейп ждёт.  
  
— В этом не было равенства. Вот мы с тобой одинаковые. А там… Я ведь не могла сделать с ним то же, что и он со мной. Поэтому я точно знаю, что мужчина мне не нужен.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Через открытое окно пахнущий травами воздух проникает в комнату. Снейп наслаждается им, слушает тишину. Ей, много лет прожившей среди городского шума, привыкнуть к отсутствию звуков было непросто.  
  
Жарко. Но Снейп не желает отодвигаться, напротив — она прижимает к себе Гарри; та переплетает их пальцы. Тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Ты любила его? Вашего главного?  
  
— Восхищалась. Но это быстро прошло.  
  
Любила она себя: наделённую (как ей тогда казалось) властью над людскими умами, силой. Это многим позже она узнает: силой не наделяют, она растёт изнутри.  
  
Что-то в рассказе Гарри не даёт ей покоя. После недолгого раздумья, её озаряет:  
  
— Так ты поэтому купила ту штуку? Чтобы почувствовать себя мужчиной?  
  
— Какую? — сонно отзывается Гарри, а догадавшись о чём речь, возмущённо протестует: — Я же сказала, что не покупала! Мне подарили! Я никогда ей не пользовалась!  
  
— Ах, это не моё, инспектор! Мне подбросили! — Снейп подминает под себя смеющуюся девчонку; щекочет, пока та не начинает брыкаться.  
  
Их поцелуи перемежаются смехом.  
  
—  Неси её сюда. Попробуешь, каково это.  
  
Гарри замирает от удивления:  
  
— Зачем? Меня всё устраивает.  
  
— Но почему-то ты её хранишь?  
  
— Просто забываю выкинуть.  
  
Снейп решительно встаёт, включает свет. С одной стороны, ей и самой интересно, с другой — это мелкая месть. Когда они разбирали вещи, та штуковина вывалилась из свёртка и Снейп издала глупый визг. До сих пор его помнит.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри, надувшись, поднимается и идёт в кладовку.  
  
А Снейп пока закрывает окно и задёргивает шторы. Сколько бы Хуч со Спраут её не уверяли, что Хогсмид дружелюбен, от этой привычки она не избавится никогда.  
  
В ванной гудят трубы.  
  
— Я его помыла, — Гарри садится рядом, бросает на постель довольно точно сделанную копию мужского органа. — И кто надевает?  
  
— Конечно ты, — Снейп толкает её на спину, разматывает завязки. — Подними ноги. Из чего он сделан? Из пластмассы?  
  
— Не знаю, — ворчит Гарри. — Чувствую себя ужасно глупо. Лучше сядь сверху. Не хочу тебя случайно ранить.  
  
«Поттер…» Её накрывает волна нежности. Никто никогда не опасался причинить ей боль, все, напротив, старались ударить посильнее.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Гарри целует её руку. Снейп в смятении. Она не хочет, чтобы так просто читали её чувства.  
  
Отпрянув, она садится на Гарри, сжимает коленями её бедра.  
  
В неё медленно вводят палец.  
  
— Недостаточно, — Гарри закусывает губу, сползает чуть ниже. Торчащий член бьёт Снейп по ягодице. — Иди сюда.  
  
Теперь её колени по бокам от лица Гарри. Вцепившись в изголовье кровати, она поднимается и опускается на горячий язык. Внезапно её крепко хватают за бёдра.  
  
«Вот хитрюга», — Снейп задыхается. Медленными тягучими скольжениями её ведут к финалу. «Надо это прекратить».  
  
— Хватит! — командует она. — Ложись повыше.  
  
Сама же перемещается в конец кровати, встаёт на четвереньки и вбирает, посасывая, головку пластмассового — наверное? — члена. Затем пропускает его в рот целиком.  
  
Глаза Гарри округляются от шока:  
  
— Ни хрена себе. Ой, прости.  
  
Она повторяет этот спектакль ещё несколько раз. Обводит этой палкой соски, трёт между грудей. Затем переходит к главному: садится, вновь стиснув коленями бёдра, и не спеша опускается. Сначала дразня, обводя по кругу. Потом насаживается до конца. Это слегка больно и непривычно — она уже отвыкла и совсем забыла эти ощущения. Удовольствия мало, но если уж играть — то по полной.  
  
Закрыв глаза. Назад и вперёд, вверх и вниз, меняя темп, откидывая голову, демонстрируя себя. Ей хочется почувствовать связь с Гарри, ощутить на себе её руки. Она вслепую за ними тянется и натыкается на ладонь… сжатую в кулак.  
  
Они словно переносятся в приютскую комнату, в день расставания. Только сила уже не на стороне Снейп. В глазах Гарри злое пламя: дикий зелёный огонь. «Опасная алхимическая субстанция. Одна искра может сжечь город дотла», — вспоминается ей древний трактат.  
  
— Убери это, — приказывают ей, и она подчиняется. Слышится глухой стук. В том, как Гарри опрокидывает её на кровать, нет грубости, лишь нетерпение. Глядя в бушующее пламя, Снейп читает то, что Гарри не осмеливается сказать вслух: «Я никогда не позволю». Она успокаивает, посылая: «Да я никогда и не буду. Это всего лишь спектакль для тебя». Огонь исчезает одновременно с морщинкой меж бровей, смягчается линия губ. Поцелуй получается нежным, глубоким.  
  
— Можно мне? — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Снейп закрывает глаза, улыбаясь:  
  
— Да.  
  
Она открывается удовольствию. Не выбивающему — выманивающему сладкие стоны. Ей наслаждаются неторопливо и бережно. Не управляют — угадывают желания. Ни одного неверного движения. Столь безупречное знание её тела ошеломляет и пугает.  
  
— Гарри… — цепь мелких вспышек — звёзды в созвездии — умирают и возрождаются.  
  
— Ты забываешь дышать, — Гарри перемещается наверх, привстаёт на локте. Просовывает ей между ног руку. — Смотри на меня.  
  
Заставляющее раскрыться сильнее, новое, незнакомое ощущение. Она подавляет его — потерять контроль страшно. Но Гарри просит:  
  
— Всё хорошо, я рядом. Доверься мне.  
  
Кому доверять, как не Гарри?  
  
Это не вспышка, не молния, а сильный толчок, встряхивающий, выбивающий её из тела. Словно со стороны она слышит свой стон.  
  
А потом всё меркнет.  
  
Просыпается — или приходит в себя? — она в темноте от странного звука. Далеко не сразу понимает, что это плачет Гарри.  
  
«Что случилось?» — теряется она в недоумении, чувствуя, как со спины её осторожно поглаживают и целуют. Можно просто спросить, но если Гарри плачет тайно…  
  
Постепенно мозаика складывается в общую картину. « Та статья в газете…» В диком огне была не только ревность, но и сопереживание, обещание защиты. «Ох, Поттер! Что ты там себе вообразила? Что меня к этому принуждали?» Это её веселит, но всё же смеяться не над чем. Разговорами и представлением она расстроила Гарри. «Да ты мастерица устраивать весёлые дни рождения. Можешь давать объявление в газету».  
  
Всхлипы прекращаются. Рука на её талии тяжелеет. «Вот и хорошо», — Снейп облегчённо выдыхает. Они обязательно поговорят об этом завтра.  
  
***  
  
«Нельзя ли потише!» — Снейп сжимает от злости зубы. У неё зверски болит голова. Надо встать, выпить кофе, тогда полегчает. Но ей не хочется спускаться и видеть Поттер, которая оглушительно гремит посудой на кухне. Она натягивает на себя одеяло — в этом году  сентябрь непривычно холодный .  
  
А если ей сегодня не выходить из комнаты?  
  
Всё-таки она надевает халат и спускается. Гарри не оборачивается, не желает доброго утра. «Ну и пожалуйста», — Снейп варит себе кофе, тоже гремит тарелками.  
  
Птицы поют. Солнечно. Лучше бы пошёл дождь, тогда бы сократили эту дурацкую церемонию. Но свадьба — мелочь, по сравнению со вчерашним.  
  
<i>«А решать мы всё будем вместе».</i>  
  
 «Конечно. Но только, если дело не касается тебя, маленькая лгунья».  
  
Снейп вздрагивает от звука выпрыгнувшего из тостера хлеба. Гарри тоже.  
  
Вчера бы они рассмеялись. Сегодня молчат.  
  
Где в отношениях личное, а где общее? Как определяется граница? Снейп не понимает, ей этого не объяснили. Имеет ли она право запретить что-то? А Гарри ей?  
  
Она же просто хочет защитить эту чёртову самоубийцу! Или вновь думает лишь о себе?  
  
Вчера они ездили в Лондон с экскурсией для школы. Оказались на каком-то стадионе, где… Нет, в её молодости катались на роликах, но чинно, в парке. Без зверств, которые она наблюдала.  
  
Толпа женщин гоняла на них по кругу, все пихались локтями, лупили друг друга. Снейп даже видела кровь.  
  
Она пришла в ужас. А Поттер взвыла от восторга. Заявила, что непременно начнёт тренироваться, запишется в команду. Снейп сказала: «Только через мой труп», чем дала старт грандиозному скандалу.  
  
Он отобрал у них вечер, ночь, а теперь ещё утро. «Сентябрь…» Она не помнит, как прошёл август. Он пролетел, словно день. Время бежит так быстро. Она смотрит на Гарри: почему они не встретились раньше? Потому что, когда Снейп было двадцать, той был год?  
  
Внутри чашки трещина. Всё устаревает, разрушается. Она с горечью обращается к открытому окну:  
  
— Когда тебе будет сорок, мне исполнится шестьдесят. Это конец жизни.  
  
— Ты будешь прекрасна, — хмыкает Гарри. — Вот у меня уже через пару лет сиськи обвиснут. А это, похоже, единственное, что тебя во мне интересует.  
  
— Только не начинай…  
  
Времени мало. Зачем тратить его на ссоры? Она протягивает руку Гарри, и та вкладывает свои пальцы в её ладонь. Скрип стула — её окутывает теплом.  
  
— Почему ты встала так рано?  
  
— Помона просила помочь Ханне.  
  
— Ещё и помогаешь? Поттер, да ты святая. Нимб не жмёт?  
  
Гарри фыркает в воротник халата.  
  
— Мне пора. А ты, пожалуйста, приходи к десяти на свадьбу.  
  
— Или на Праздник Урожая? Мы ведь собираемся в огороде.  
  
— В саду! И не надевай чёрное, умоляю.  
  
«Вот ещё. Много чести». Она бы ни за что не пошла, но обидятся Спраут и Хуч. Поэтому…  
  
В окне появляется собачья морда.  
  
— Что уставился? — Снейп кидает в неё куском хлеба. — Ты у нас не живёшь. Иди охраняй Поттер, глупая псина.  
  
Блэк исчезает. Виски больше не ломит от боли. Это хорошо, ведь сегодня суббота — счастливый день Снейп.  
  
***  
  
«А вы, что уставились? Тёмно-фиолетовый — это не чёрный. Шеи свернёте».  
  
Они с Гарри не близкие родственники, поэтому сидят на последней скамейке справа.  
  
Она глядит вперёд: цветочная арка, викарий; жених, норовящий грохнуться в обморок; подружки невесты… в оранжевом.  
  
— У нас Хэллоуин? — пихает она Гарри в бок. — Они тыквы?  
  
— Прекрати, — укоряют её. Но в зелёных глазах пляшут смешинки. Сама Поттер не наряжалась. Так и пришла в рубашке и джинсах; и в кепке — нельзя же без головного убора. Снейп же нашла старую шляпку с пером и вуалеткой.  
  
Церемония начинается. По проходу идёт девочка-цветочница, рассыпает лепестки. Под симфонию ахов и вздохов появляется невеста. Платье скромное. «Хоть на это ума хватило».  
  
— Анахронизм.  
  
— А мне нравится. Я бы хотела такое для нас.  
  
— Церковь рухнет нам, великим грешницам, на головы. Подожди, они поэтому устроили свадьбу в огороде?  
  
— В саду! Да ты сегодня просто в ударе. Мне начинать ревновать?  
  
Викарий всё говорит и говорит. В первых рядах синхронно промокают глаза платками. В середине сидят спокойно. На последних Снейп замечает нескольких клюющих носом стариков. Белые полотна по бокам арки трепещут на слабом ветру.  
  
— Поттер, а тут спрашивают, кто возражает? Да? Так у тебя ещё есть шанс. Не собираешься использовать?  
  
С гаденькой ухмылочкой на лице, Гарри поворачивается к ней:  
  
— Я тебя сейчас поцелую. И нам придётся переезжать.  
  
Снейп вспоминает, сколько всего она вымыла, отскоблила и выстирала. «Ну, нет». Так и быть, она постарается вести себя потише.  
  
Звучат клятвы. «Ещё кольца, фотографирование, завтрак — и мы свободны».  
  
Поттер, слушая заверения в вечной любви, мечтательно улыбается. Снейп недоумевает:  
  
— Как тебе это может нравится? Это же не современно? А как же те женщины, марширующие в широких штанах, требующие свободы? Разве ты не одна из них?  
  
— Свободы от угнетения, но не любви. А… — Гарри смотрит ей прямо в глаза. — Снейп, ты считаешь, что любовь отнимает у тебя свободу? Чувствуешь себя угнетённой?  
  
Свободна ли она? Она спрашивает у себя и своей озлобленной части и понимает, что — да. Она свободна, потому что может, не боясь и не притворяясь, сказать правду, и Гарри примет её с уважением, даже если она окажется неприятной.  
  
Так какова эта правда? Она отвечает:  
  
— Да, я считаю, что любовь отнимает свободу. Это способ угнетения одного человека другим. Обычно. Но… не в нашем с тобой случае.  
  
От нежной теплоты, с какой Гарри на неё смотрит, у Снейп начинают пылать щёки.  
  
— Какая скука, — она дёргает подбородком в сторону новобрачных, — хоть бы уронили кольца для разнообразия. На что тут смотреть?  
  
— Снейп.  
  
Гарри указывает взглядом на свою левую руку. Тень от ветки, висящей над головами, полукругом падает на безымянный палец. Словно кольцо. Ей кивком показывают: «Клади свою».  
  
«Какая глу…»  
  
Всё расплывается: арка, деревья, люди, небо. Остаётся одна лишь бескрайняя зелень. Снейп кладёт руку поверх ладони Гарри, тень пересекает безымянные пальцы. Где-то вдалеке о любви заявляют  громкими «да». Их же союз рождается безмолвно.


End file.
